


Vampirianthrope

by Maz_Cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Monsters, Romance, Slice of Life, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maz_Cat/pseuds/Maz_Cat
Summary: A dwarf-lycan hybrid falls for a elf-vampire hybrid.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Vampirianthrope

Edinton is largely a dwarf settlement that focuses on mining and lumber. Anyone who opposes mining, lumbering, or isn’t a dwarf is treated as a second-class citizen, one of those people is a lycan-dwarf hybrid named Sidheag Tulach. Her father’s a lycan and her mother’s a dwarf which is strange because dwarves are known for hunting lycans and other therianthropes. Sidheag can’t hide her heritage because she’s covered in thick fur, has pointy ears, and oddly shaped feet. When her mother, Aimil, gave birth to her in another village, the nurse tried to kill the baby and nearly succeeded. A friend of Amil’s caught the nurse, ripped the baby from her, and ran off with Sidheag. Aimil was condemned for giving birth to an abomination and had to skip town. Her friend was waiting outside of town to give the baby back and led both of them to safety. He took them to Edinton, where he knew they would be safe. Everyone pointed and stared at Sidheag, when people asked about her Aimil said that she was an orphan and adopted her. They didn’t like Sidheag because of her looks but would’ve reacted worse if they knew the truth. Sidheag and Aimil have been a target for bullying for many years by the more ‘normal’ dwarves and few want to associate with them. Today is Friday January 31st, 1375 in the wee hours of the morning. Sidheag and her mother live in a small one-bedroom house, calling it a fixer upper is being generous. She wakes up as Aimil is preparing Sidheag’s breakfast; bacon, sausage, and eggs with a glass of milk. When Aimil puts it on the table, Sidheag gobbles it up like she hasn’t eaten in days. She thanks her mother for the breakfast as she walks out the door to work.

On her way to work the dwarves treat her with open disdain, throwing things in her general direction and telling her to “go fetch!” is a common one. The dwarves treat her like trash, but the truth is without her, they would be struggling to find a single dwarf that could fit her role. After a few minutes of harassment, she makes it to her workshop where she crafts and repairs gadgets all day. An hour passes before the first customer arrives, a male dwarf with a large beard by dwarven standards. He asks Sidheag if she can repair his pickaxe, she takes a look at it and sees that one end has been chipped and the other side broke off entirely. She asks him to come back by the end of the day and requests payment, five silver, upfront, when asked why she says that she learned her lesson. He begrudgingly gives her the coins and goes out the backdoor so he can’t be spotted. She goes to her forge and melts some metal which will take a few hours. As she’s doing this, she gets another customer, a female dwarf with hair that goes past her hips. She brings a vase to the table that’s cracked and chipped. She tilts the vase downwards and the missing pieces fall out onto the table. Sidheag tells her she’ll glue the vase back together for 2 silver. The dwarf demands 1 silver but Sidheag isn’t willing to bargain, she tells her to pay or leave and the dwarf leaves but leaves behind the vase. Hours pass and the metal is poured into the pickaxe mold but it’s too hot to temper, so she must wait for it to cool off a bit.

Noon finally arrives, time for a lunch break. Sidheag is harassed on her way to the inn with the villagers tell her to “Go back to the forest, wolf!” and other less savory things. She makes it to the inn and is told to sit outside until a table is available, even though there are plenty of seats inside by the entrance. She waits for about fifteen minutes and is taken to her seat; a wobbly chair with an old stained table in the dirty corner with her back facing the majority of patrons. She reads the menu and patiently waits for the wench. A few minutes later, the wench comes to her table and disgustedly asks what she wants. Sidheag requests Cullen skink, a thick soup made of smoked haddock, potatoes, and onions. The wench snatches the menu from her hands and wanders off. After waiting for nearly half an hour Sidheag finally gets her soup as the wench slams the bowl on the table, splashing it all over her. The wench gives a snide apology before walking off to the bar. Sidheag sniffs the soup and knows right away it was made from old ingredients, still edible but not nearly as enjoyable as fresh. She takes a sip and can’t help but spit it out it’s so bitter, but she eats anyway because they served her worse and won’t serve better. She eats as quickly as possible trying her best to ignore the taste. Sidheag waves the wench down to signal that she’s done and is ready to pay. Lunch is ten silver even though no one else pays more than seven. Sidheag tries to bargain but is immediately shot down with threats of being banned for life. She reluctantly pays and is literally pushed out the door.

Lunch is over, back to work. Sidheag hears miners catcalling a female dwarf when she walks past them, they insult and mock her appearance until she can’t hear them. The metal has cooled off enough to be tempered, this is where her muscles come in handy. She takes her best hammer, the metal out of the mold, and bangs with enough force to shape it but not so much that it’s misshaped. She bangs away for about an hour and when she’s done, she dumps the pick into a trough of water to harden it. As it’s cooling, she gets her best glue and starts to fix the vase. As she’s doing this the last customer of the day comes in, a visiting human male. His sail has a large gaping hole in it, and he needs it today because he’s leaving tomorrow. She looks at the sail and the hole is almost as tall and wide as she is. She can fix it, she tells him to wait patiently and takes two silver as payment. She digs out a sewing kit that’s lined with various needles and thread. She has a medium sized pile of cloth in the corner, some of the cloth are clothes she grew out of. She takes a knife and carefully cuts and sews together various cloth into the shape of the hole and sews it up. She presents it to the human and he’s displeased. He hates that the patch is mismatched and demands a silver back. Sidheag points out that her workshop is called The Recycled Workshop meaning that everything there was something else at one point. He loudly complains and swears to never come to her again as he stomps out the front door. Sidheag just finished gluing the vase and both dwarf customers came back. She replaces the old head of the pickaxe with the new one, the dwarf is satisfied but doesn’t say it. She gives the vase back to its rightful owner, she leaves without so much as a “thank you.”.

The sun is setting, time to go home. Everyone is too busy enjoying the night before the weekend that few mess with Sidheag. She’s exhausted from yet another day of abuse from the townsfolk and is glad to be home. Aimil has been keeping house all day and surprises Sidheag with her favorite supper; Arbroath smokies with Bonchester cheese and a glass of Atholl Brose. She appreciates the gestures and gives her mom a bug hug and kiss. She savors the flavors and is heaven compared to lunch. When Sidheag is done Aimil collects the dirty dishes and washes them in a bucket. Sidheag decides to call it a night early so she can wake up early tomorrow. Aimil helps her get to sleep by singing a lullaby her mother used to sing her, Ally Bally Ally Bally Bee. Sidheag is fast asleep and Aimil gently strokes her forehead, kisses her goodnight, and quietly closes the door.


End file.
